


One, Two, Three

by Anonymous



Series: Skeppy, Bad, and Good are a polycule [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom GoodBoyHalo, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Skeppy, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, pixel anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak gets fucked by his boyfriend -- and his boyfriend's opposite.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/GoodBoyHalo
Series: Skeppy, Bad, and Good are a polycule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177289
Comments: 21
Kudos: 306
Collections: Anonymous





	One, Two, Three

Good grabbed Zak and pulled him in closely and suddenly. Zak let out a gasp as his boyfriend’s alter shoved his hand into his pants and began sucking at his neck.

“Slow down, Good,” Darryl ordered.

Good let out a frustrated sigh and removed his hands from Zak, allowing Darryl to take over. “Take it slow.” Darryl gently pulled Zak toward him, rubbing the smallest’s hips. “Foreplay is important, don’t skip it just because you’re impatient.”

Good groaned. “I’m not a fucking virgin, you don’t need to teach me how to have sex. I’ve done this before.”

“But you haven’t done it with Zak,” Darryl explained. “And if you want to join us, you need to be able to work with us, and that means you can’t be super rough.”

Darryl sat on the bed, Zak on his lap, his back against Darryl’s chest. Darryl gestured for Good to sit facing them. “Feel him,” Darryl said as he began rubbing Zak’s hips again. He brought one of his hands underneath Zak’s shirt, running it along his stomach. Zak shivered as he brushed against a sensitive spot. “Notice where he’s sensitive. Tease him, make him desperate.”

Good frowned, still not happy about the fact that Darryl was teaching him things he already knew. He watched Zak squirm on Darryl’s lap as the man continued touching him. He just wanted to rip Zak’s clothes off and slam into him without even bothering to prep. But he held out his hands to touch Zak, following Darryl’s lead.

The two pairs of hands roamed over Zak’s torso, making him whimper. Darryl’s fingers danced over his stomach, occasionally running a thumb underneath his waistband, while Good pushed his shirt up slightly so he could tease at the sub’s nipples.

Zak let out a breathy moan when Good pinched one of the hard nubs on his chest. The demon smirked. “Yeah? You like that, you little slut?”

Darryl frowned slightly at the language, but Zak whined and nodded. He and Darryl hadn’t really dipped into degrading at all, since Darryl tended to be more soft and loving in bed, but it set something off in him.

Darryl brought his hands upward, tugging Zak’s shirt off over his head. He then dipped one hand into Zak’s pants, palming him through his underwear. Zak moaned and turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide himself in Darryl’s chest. Good reached up and gripped Zak’s jaw, forcing him to show his face.

Darryl pulled down Zak’s pants and underwear, exposing his hard dick. Zak whined again as Darryl began massaging his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his dick, while grinding against his ass. Good removed his hands from Zak’s bare torso and pulled out his own cock, jerking himself off quickly.

“P-please…” Zak mumbled through his pants.

“What is it, baby boy?” Darryl asked in a low voice.

“What do you want us to do to you, whore?” Good added.

Zak whimpered at the nicknames. “Want you both inside me, please, I wanna feel so full, make me forget my name…”

Darryl groaned at the imagery the dirty talk created. Good smirked and leaned forward slightly. “Want us to fuck you that badly, huh, slut?” He gripped Zak’s jaw again, holding his head firmly in place. “All you want is our cocks.” Good emphasized his words with a sharp slap on Zak’s cheek.

Darryl tensed in worry, but his fear was quickly dissolved when Zak moaned and his dick twitched. “Yeah, you fucking like that, huh, you little bitch?” Good delivered another slap to Zak’s other cheek before pulling him from Darryl’s arms.

He manhandled the smallest man so that he was on all fours, ass in the air, before gripping his hips and lining himself up.

“No!” Darryl shouted in a panic, pulling Zak away from Good. “I don’t know what kind of creatures you’ve been working with, but you absolutely _cannot_ skip prep.”

He reached over to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d set out and squeezed some onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, coating his fingers as much as possible. Zak moaned wantonly as Darryl pushed one of the fingers into his hole and began thrusting it in and out.

Good sighed, bored, as Darryl continued prepping Zak until he could easily fit three fingers inside him. The digits brushed against Zak’s prostate, making him moan louder, followed by a stream of begs and curses.

The minute Darryl’s fingers were out of Zak, Good was pulling him back, reluctantly accepting the bottle of lube Darryl held out to him. He coated his dick in it and positioned Zak’s hips over him, quickly beginning to thrust in and out without giving him time to get used to it.

Zak panted heavily as Good thrusted into him. He lifted his hands toward Darryl, who intertwined his fingers with one and allowed Zak to grip his hoodie with the other.

Darryl brought his free hand up to Zak’s cheek, caressing him. “You’re doing so well, being so good for us,” Darryl whispered before slotting their lips together.

Zak moaned into the kiss, the sound swallowed by Darryl’s tongue. He pulled away for a few seconds to beg, “Please, need you, want you in me too.”

Darryl smiled lovingly. “All right, sweet boy,” he responded before looking at Good. “Good, stop so I can prep him more,” he ordered.

Good stopped and adjusted so that Zak was sitting more upright, giving Darryl access to his hole. “You know, you don’t have to prep him quite so much,” Good said, bringing his hand up to choke the sub. “He likes pain, see?”

Darryl nodded, moving to bring his lubed fingers to Zak’s hole once more. “But I still need to prep him. It could seriously be damaging if I didn’t. And I don’t know whether you care about Zak other than as something you can frick, but I know I don’t want him getting hurt because I wasn’t careful.”

Darryl gave Zak a comforting smile before inserting his fingers into his hole next to Good’s dick, gradually working his way up to three. It felt like forever before he finally removed the digits and slicked his dick up before sliding in.

All three men moaned in unison, Darryl and Good from the friction against their dicks, and Zak from how _full_ he was. He’d never felt anything like this before. His mouth was open in a silent moan as the two doms began thrusting in and out of him.

He gripped Darryl’s hoodie and leaned his forehead against Darryl’s chest as his prostate continued to be abused. Good gripped Zak’s hair and tugged his head upward. “Don’t hide,” he hissed.

Darryl gently stroked his cheek and asked, “You feel good?”

Zak nodded, trying to find his voice so he could answer properly. “Yes, s’ good, masters, please, close,” he gasped out.

“Already?” Good asked incredulously. “We’ve only been at this for a few minutes, and you already wanna cum?”

Zak whined and nodded. “Please…”

“You’re gonna have to hold out a little longer, okay, baby?” Darryl moved one of his hands to hold Zak’s comfortingly.

Zak whimpered unhappily but nodded to show he understood.

Darryl and Good continued thrusting for a while, their climaxes building up gradually. Zak was on the verge of tears from the effort it took to hold himself back from cumming. “Please, please, masters, I can’t, I need to cum..!” Zak wailed.

Darryl was close too, so he looked at Good to confirm that the third man was close as well before saying, “All right, baby, you can cum.”

Zak released all over his and Darryl’s chests and clenched down on Darryl and Good, causing them both to finish as well. The two doms pulled out, cum spilling out of Zak’s ass and onto the bedsheets.

Darryl gently lay the spent sub on the bedsheets before getting up and fetching a rag and a bottle of water. When he returned, Good was standing as well, putting his clothes back on.

Darryl frowned. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Leaving.”

“You’re not gonna help with aftercare?”

“Nope. Everyone else I’ve fucked has just taken care of themselves after.”

Darryl’s frown turned into sadness. “Oh. Well, you can join us if you-“

“No,” Good interrupted. “I’m not interested in anything romantic, especially with you two.”

“Aftercare isn’t necessarily romance, it’s just kindness,” Darryl said.

“Same difference. Anyway, I’ll be on my way now. Let me know if you wanna do this again.” And with that, Good vanished.

There was silence for a minute before Zak called out. “Darryyyyy, I want cuddlesss,” he whined.

Darryl smiled and went over to him, lying down next to him. He handed Zak the water bottle and pulled him in close, beginning to wipe the cum off them both. Zak took a few sips from the water before capping it and setting it aside in favor of cuddling into Darryl.

“You okay? He didn’t hurt you too badly, did he?” Darryl asked as he wiped away the cum leaking out of Zak’s ass.

Zak shook his head. “No, it felt good,” he said.

“I didn’t know you were into those kinds of things,” Darryl commented.

Zak giggled. “Me neither, honestly.” He exhaled, a faint smile on his face. “Can we do that again sometime?” he requested.

Darryl smiled. “Sure, as long as you and I still get to have one-on-one sessions.”

“Of course.” Zak leaned up and pecked his lips. “I love you.”

Darryl grinned happily and kissed him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
